Drużynowa wspinaczka na szczyt
Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi - odcinek 2/13 Przypomnienie Topher : 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porazki : Wyspy Oskayi - na nową wyspę przybyło 17 zawodników znanych i nieznanych. Pojawiły się pierwsze sympatie i konflikty. Uczestnicy wzięli udział w pierwszym wyzwaniu, czyli wys cigu gokartów. Wygrali Darwin i Layla, którzy wybiorą teraz swoje drużyny. Tyron wpadł w szał i pobił Kevina, który musiał przez niego zrezygnować. Tyronowi nie uszło to na sucho i został zdyskwalifikowany. A kto dziś nas pożegna? Kogo do swoich drużyn wybiorą Darwin i Layla? Tego sie dowiecie w tym odcinku Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi! ''Czołówka... Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Topher : Darwin i Layla - jesteście bezpieczni. Wybierzcie sobie drużyny. Osoba, która nie zostanie wybrana do żadnej z drużyn, wyląduje w Armacie Wstydu jako trzecia! Wszyscy : :OO Rose : Znowu eliminacja? Jesteśmy tu jeden dzień a już trzecia osoba wyleci. Codziennie tak będzie? ;-; Topher : '''Nie. Dobra, wybierajcie. Layla, jesteś dziewczyną, więc wybierasz pierwsza. '''Layla : Ok. Wybieram Alana. :) Alan : :) Topher : '''Darwin, twoja kolej. '''Darwin : '''Biorę Mackenzie. '''Mackenzie : '''To będzie potęga zią! B) '''Layla : '''Rose. '''Darwin : '''Severin. '''Layla : Matthew. Darwin : Net. Layla : Lili. Darwin : '''Zick. '''Layla : Zack. Darwin : 'Angie. '''Topher : '''Zostały 3 dziewczyny : Alexandra, Daniela i Nastasia. Layla, ktora z dziewczyn będzie siodmym członkiem twojej drużyny? '''Layla : '''Daniela. :) '''Daniela : ':) '''Topher : Darwin, którą z dziewczyn weźmiesz? Alex czy Nastasię? Darwin : '''Hmmmm.... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Nastasia : '''O kurde, oby wybrał mnie :/ '''Alexandra : Boję się, że odpadnę :/ Darwin : 'Bogini Seksu czy Głupiutka Modnisia? Ciężki wybór... Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Darwin : '''Wybieram tą, która nie będzie tutaj przelatywać żadnego chłopaka. Dla dobra innych ;u;...Wybieram Alexandrę. '''Alexandra : ':D '''Nastasia : Poważnie?! Czemu ja?! Darwin : Niefajnie sie zachowywałaś :/ Sorki... Nastasia : 'To było na pokaz! ;d '''Darwin : '''Robiłaś z siebie posmiewisko... '''Nastasia : '''Ech...nieważne. Gdzie ta Armata? '''Topher : '''Za mna proszę ;) ''Chwilę później... Armata Wstydu 'Topher : '''Ostatnie słowo? ;) '''Nastasia : '''Znajdę tą figurkę, wrócę tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Wystrzela ją. '''Topher : '''Oki. Trzy osoby wyleciały, została czternastka. Przejdźmy dalej. Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Layla : '''Co teraz? '''Topher : '''Teraz nadam drużynom nazwy! Drużyna Layli to od teraz '''Agresywne Flamingi! Zack : '''Agresywne Flamingi? xD '''Topher : '''Tak. A drużyna od Darwina to od teraz '''Drapieżne Orły! Darwin : 'Mmmm...powiało oryginalnością. '''Topher : '''Dokładnie. Skoro już jesteście w nowych drużynach, możecie iść spać. Jutro czeka was drugie wyzwanie! ''Idą spać... Wyzwanie '''Dzień 2 Topher : Przed nami pierwsze wyzwanie drużynowe! Wspinaczka na szczyt góry "Łupanej"! Lili : '''Góry "Łupanej"? '''Zick : WTF is dat?! Topher : A wiecie co to epoka kamienia łupanego? -.- Wszyscy : '''Yyyyy....nie. '''Topher :'' wzdycha. Więc dzisiaj będziecie się wspinać na szczyt tej góy, jest to dosyć wysoko. 783 m.n.p.m. '''Angie :' Żartujesz?! Nie ma mowy, żebym tam wlazła! Topher : '''Jak chcesz, możesz od razu zrezygnować z kasy :) '''Angie : .....no dobra. Nie było tematu. ;-; Topher : 'Tak myślałem. Macie do dyspozycji tamtą górę rupieci. Może coś z nich przyda wam się do wejścia na szczyt. Która drużyna jako pierwsza w komplecie wejdzie na górę, wygra. Przegrani być może odeślą dzisiaj kogoś do domu. Zaczynamy. Start! ''Niektórzy zaczynają się wspinać, inni próbują znaleźć coś przydatnego do pomocy. '''Rose : '''No japierdole, tutaj są same gówna, które napewno nikomu się nie przydadzą... ;-; '''Matthew : Może spróbujemy razem czegoś poszukać? ;u; Rose : Niech będzie. Pokój Zwierzeń Rose : Fajny z twarzy ten Matthew. Charakter też ma spoko. ;) Matthew : 'Rose jest ok. Trochę marudna, ale fajna i zdolna. Poza tym, podobno uprawia boks czy coś takiego. Wyzwanie ''Na górze są już 3 osoby z Flamingów i 2 z Orłów. '''Topher : '''Minęło już 40 minut! Ruszcie te dupska! -.- '''Net : Dla twojej wiadomości robimy co możemy! -.- Topher : '''Nie widać efektów. ;) '''Net : A w ryj chcesz? :3 Topher : '''Zamknij się i rusz tyłek! '''Net : '''Grrrr.... -.- Pokój Zwierzeń '''Net : Mam przeczucie, że każdy następny prowadzący jest gorszy. Skąd oni ich biorą? Nie stać ich na Brada Pitta v2? ;-; Topher : '''Otóż ja jestem ładniejszy niż Brad Pitt! ;) Wyzwanie '''Topher : Na gorze są już : Darwin, Mackenzie i Zick z Orłów, oraz Layla, Matthew, Alan, Rose i Zack z Flamingów. Chyba ci drudzy dzisiaj zwyciężą. Angie : 'Chyba kpisz! ''Włącza "motor w dupie" i zapierdala na szczyt. Po drodze zgarnia Severina. Razem wlatują na górę z prędkością 72.5 km/h. 'Wszyscy : '..... Wow... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Angie : '''Emmm....Może zostawię to bez komentarza. Ok. Wyzwanie '''Topher : '''Yyyy....więc jest 5-5! Zostały tylko 4 osoby : Net i Alexandra z Orłów oraz Daniela i Lili z Flamingów! '''Alexandra : Już prawie mi się udało! :D Net : '''Jesteś dopiero w połowie xD '''Alexandra : '''To jednak nie prawie, ale 50%! ;D '''Daniela : '''Jestem! :) '''Topher : 6-5 dla Flamingów! Net : Dochodzę, dochodzę i.....jestem! :P Topher : 6-6! Zostały Alexandra i Lili - kto wygra? Minie jeszcze jakieś pół godziny, zanim któraś z nich dotrze na szczyt. ;u; Lili i Alexandra : '''Ej! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alexandra : '''Grunt, to myśleć pozytywnie! ;) '''Lili : Powtarzałam - Uda mi się, uda mi się! To daje mi większą motywację. ;) Wyzwanie 10 minut później...Na szczyt pierwsza zbliża się Lili, ale spada przy końcu, Alexandra szybko wspina się i dociera na metę. Alexandra : '''Udało mi się! <3 '''Topher : '''Drapieżne Orły wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie! '''Orły : Juhu! :D Alexandra : 'Mogę iść spać. Kładzie się na ziemii zasypia.'' 'Topher : '''Tsaaaaa....Agresywne Flamingi, czeka was pierwsza eliminacja drużynowa! Idźcie zagłosować do Pokoju Zwierzeń! ''Wracają do chatek, w ktorych mieszkają... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Layla : '''Trudno wybrać najsłabszego, wszyscy są równi. Ciężki wybór. ;/ '''Alan : '''Layla jest taka śliczna i sprawna! Chyba się w niej zakochuję.... ;o '''Layla : Anyway, Alan mnie troszeczkę zauroczył....jest miły i ..... seksi! ;* Alan : '''Na kogo mam zagłosować? Hmmm...w końcu to Lili nie dotarła na szczyt, więc... '''Lili : '''Dzisiaj przeze mnie przegrali. Nie zdziwię się, jak odpadnę. :( '''Zack : Ciekawe, czy Zick zdążył już rozjebać komuś humor tymi żartami... ;p Daniela : Nie wiem, na kogo mam zagłosować. Wszyscy są super. :/ Matthew : Rose i ja znaleźliśmy wspólny język. Mam nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie. ;) Rose : Matthew i ja dużo gadaliśmy i okazało się, że mamy podobne zainteresowania. Interesujące...może coś z tego bedzie? ;) Ceremonia Eliminacji Topher : 'Witam was na drugiej ceremonii eliminacji w tym sezonie! Oddaliście juz głosy. W tym sezonie jako symbol bezpieczeństwa otrzymujecie ciasteczka! Osoba, która nie dostanie ciasteczka - otrzyma leleczkę voo-doo! Możliwe, ze będzie przeklęta :P Dobra, zaczynajmy. Wymienię bezpiecznych graczy : *Layla, *Alan, *Rose, *Matthew, *Zack, *Daniela, *Lili. '''Wszyscy : '''What? '''Topher : '''Tak, ze względu na to, że minęły dopiero 2 dni, a już zdążyliśmy pożegnać trzy osoby - dzisiaj nikt nie odpada! Cieszycie się, prawda? ;) '''Wszyscy : '''Tak! :D '''Topher : '''Oki. Nie musicie oglądać dzisiaj Armaty Wstydu, wracajcie do swojego domku! ''Wracają... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Lili : Uff, dzisiaj mi się upiekło. :) Mackenzie : '''Brakuje tu czarnych charakterów...i bardzo dobrze! Żadnej zasranej Heather, Courtney czy innej pindy. Jeśli ktoś "zmieni" swój charakter, to będzie po nim/niej. Oby tym razem nikt mnie podstępnie nie wywalił, jak ta zdzira Eva w Amazonii... Armata Wstydu '''Topher : Nudy. Nie ma kogo wystrzelić. Chociaż.....Dakota, Noah! Podejdźcie tutaj! Dakota : Oto wasza Dakota przybyła kochani! Już wkróce dostanę własne reality show! <3 Noah : '''Emma, nie oglądaj tego, please ;-; '''Topher : Na nic mi sie nie przydacie - lądujecie w Armacie! >) Dakota i Noah : CO?! NIEEE!!! Chwilę później... Dakota : Nie możesz mi tego zrobić lalusiu! Topher : '''A założysz się, że mogę? ;') '''Noah : Wracam, Emma. Kocham cięęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęę!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Wystrzela ich. Topher : '''Już mi lepiej. ;) Co? Jestem zastępcą Chrisa - muszę trzymać show w humorze. '''Chef Hatchet : To żałosne... ;-; Topher : '''Kogo pożegnamy jako następnego? I co czeka naszych zawodników? Tego dowiecie się w nastę[pnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi! ''THE END''''' Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi